


你的神秘爱慕者

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 每年情人节，Xavier教授都会收到来自署名“你的神秘爱慕者”的礼物与卡片，而Erik总会露出森森白牙，把学校里里外外搜个遍，誓要把那个不知天高地厚的人挂到金门大桥上去。今年也不例外。





	你的神秘爱慕者

下课后，Jean装作若无其事地问：“教授，今天情人节有安排吗？”当然，Jean不是真的要打探Xavier教授的情人节计划——毕竟用脚指头都能猜到，他肯定是和兄弟会的那位万磁王一起过——而是因为节日到了， ~~春心荡漾的~~ 同学们在教室里坐不住，琢磨着得想个办法让教授给他们放放假，如果教授要正好要去约会那就再好不过了，于是大家一致决定，要Jean去探探口风。

然而，Charles只是撇撇嘴，表情宛如不小心吃到了棕色的MM豆：“真爱一个人根本不需要这种俗气的节日，送花和巧克力也不过是商家为了赚钱想出来的手段，说白了，情人节就是消费主义的陷阱。再说了，现在的情人节和圣瓦伦丁并没有什么关系，不过如果你对这段历史感兴趣的话——”他看到Jean抿起嘴唇、露出复杂的表情后又立即改口，“咳咳……当然，我也理解你们年轻人喜欢过节……这样吧，下午的课取消，但是你们得在晚上门禁时间之前回来，明白了吗？”说罢，他露出一个无奈的微笑。

Jean带着这个消息回来时，Ororo对她竖起大拇指，Kurt乐得尾巴乱颤。一群人马上开始讨论该去哪儿玩，由于是情人节，话题免不了往八（烧死）卦（情侣）的方向跑。

“哎，我跟你们说，我今天早上看到教授的办公桌上有一盒巧克力。”李千欢像是宣布什么独家新闻似的说道。

“这有什么好大惊小怪的？肯定是隔壁兄弟会送来的，署名万磁王。”Scott翻了个白眼，不过由于他戴着眼镜所以大家都没看到。

“要是你猜错了今晚请客？”

Scott知道千欢笑得一脸不怀好意，但现在不能怂，只得咬牙说：“请就请！”

“哈！还真不是。真棒，今晚我们可以去吃米其林三星啦。”

“去你的！麦当劳走起。”

“靠，抠门。”

两人打打闹闹了一会儿，终于还是Jean想起了最初的话题：“所以说，是谁送的？”

“盒子上附带的卡片写的是‘来自你的神秘爱慕者’（From Your Secret Admirer）。”

“咦？”这倒是让大家都起了好奇心。会是谁呢？某位老师或职工？有可能，可是为什么要匿名呢？也有可能是情窦初开的学生误把敬仰当爱慕，这么一想，匿名也说得通了。那么到底是谁呢？各种猜想层出不穷，大家叽叽喳喳地讨论了好一阵，好像谁都有嫌疑，又好像谁都是清白的。最终得出的唯一结论是：不管这个神秘爱慕者是谁，隔壁那个Erik·自称万磁王·人称万醋王·Lehnsherr肯定又要搞事。

不出所料，等这帮学生在外面吃饱喝足浪够了回学校才听说，Erik拿着那张卡片，露出森森白牙，把学校里里外外搜了个遍，誓要把那个不知天高地厚的人挂到金门大桥上去——令学校里所有人大跌眼镜的是，教授居然也由着他！Charles只是微微一笑，说“Erik, no”，而他的语气过分温柔，听起来不像是劝阻，反而更像是在哄Erik？！

这让Kurt目瞪口呆，Jean和Ororo面面相觑，Scott扶了扶眼镜以免它真的掉下来，而千欢只是耸了耸肩，说这里醋味太大她要去外面透透气。

到了娱乐室，只见Peter和Wanda抱着一大桶爆米花在看《星际迷航》，一副不闻窗外事的模样。Jean和他们打了个招呼，Ororo向他们问起这事，可Wanda只是低头叹了口气，Peter朝老天的方向翻了个白眼。

“别理他们。”Wanda无奈地说。

“他们每年都这样。”Peter嘴里嚼着爆米花，补充道。

“每年都这样？”Jean不解地问。

“是的，他们都说情人节是个愚蠢的节日，是商家发明出来骗钱的所以他们不过节。”Wanda开始解释。

“但是呢，”Peter吞下爆米花，补充道，“我爸每年都会匿名给教授送礼物，去年是花，今年是巧克力，然后他还要假装不知道是谁送的。”

“为什么？”Scott越听越迷糊。

“唉，”Wanda摇了摇头，“他好去找他的‘情敌’决斗。”

“其实教授也知道是他，”Peter接着说，“但是教授看他自导自演看得很开心，所以我爸受到了鼓励，导致他每年都这么玩。”

“总而言之，他们就是俩小孩。”Wanda总结道。

“说得好有道理。”谜题解开，众人在沙发上坐下，开始煲剧，并没注意到窗外绽放的心型烟花。

X

“说吧，Erik，你是怎么收买千欢，让她配合你放烟花的？”

“这个嘛……”Erik凑近Charles的嘴停在了空中，“我答应骑机车带她去兜风。”

“Aww Erik...”Charles双臂搂住Erik后颈，将Erik拉近，让二人的唇贴在一起。


End file.
